Labor of Love- Hope, Wander and Destiny's Beginning
by HopelessFanGirl4 Life
Summary: A young female beastpunk known as 13 is nearing the end of her pregnancy with her loving mate 10's three pups. Her best friend Sixpence whom has become like a brother to her took her in many years ago and has helped support her through the months. But the two males never seem able to get along or be civil together. Will that change when 13 suddenly is in pain and needs them?
1. Chapter 1

Prt.- Tired of This

It was a particular normal day, the sun was high in the sky and the house was quiet, well mostly quiet. The small ragdoll know as 13 sighed as she turned over from her sleep, the bickering from her mate 10 and her brother figure Spencer awaken her from the nap she had been having.

"Oh, will you just stop it already?!" she could hear 10 nearly growl out, "I know you don't like me Sixpence, but in case you've forgotten I'm kinda needed here with 13 being in the condition she's in. We both know how helpful you've been to the situation…trying to dismantle me in my sleep?!"

"And it would have worked too!" Spencer's voice rang out in irritation, "But luck thing for you, Baker's Dozens likes you for some unknown reason and made me stop. And as for the situation, we wouldn't be in this one me amigo if you had stayed away from her like I wanted! Look what you did to her!"

A deep heavy sigh followed out from 10, probably followed by an exhausted head rub before he dared say the same thing he had been saying for the past two months. "She's carrying little one's Sixpence, not dying!"

13 groaned out heavily as she tried to muffle the chattering boys out by burying her head under the pillow she had be laying on well resting, a normal symptom since she had learned of her condition just a few months ago. In truth it was hard to believe that after finding 10, 13 had learned of her past lost to her from a head injury and the two had grown close. So close in fact that Spencer had warned her that if she continued to act like this around the pale colored male, something bad was bound to happen.

Happen it did to, for only a few days after deciding to become official mates and soul-bond, 13 had learned that her tiredness, irritation and sobbing fits were caused by her body carrying a small spark of a new soul. She was for all intents and purpose, pregnant with 10's child. Children as it turned out when the spark actually separated into three different pulses, something that been a great surprise to everyone in the home.

It had caused many reaction from the three ragdolls, 13 being shocked and a little horrified at learning she was going to be a mother; she had no idea what that entitled and worried she was going to do something wrong to hurt her unborn children. Spencer had been shell shocked right into passing out, a normal ocurrants for the striped male when stressed. Though as soon as he came to, he had tried to kill the soon to be father with surprising anger; 13's battling training of the past proving to be not wasted on his part.

Finally the father in question had reacted all of the border, he had looked like he was going to pass out, began to ramble and pace frantically on how this could have happened and had on more than one occasion become very over-proactive of 13 when finally understanding that she was carrying his young. He had actually sniped at Spencer one time for walking to close to his mate, like if he accidental brushed her it would somehow damage the souls of his young.

Spencer and 10 had never been very good friends, seemed to hate each other actually. But, when it came down to 13, both males were willing to try and behave themselves as to not stress the already tired female. Both had their concerns as she was young and very small, not sure if she would be able to get through the birthing process that 10 had learned about in order to get the young ones souls out of their mother and into their own bodies instead. But 13 had always been strong with herself and seemed that she would handle herself like she had in past battles, dealing with the task at hand and not giving up until all was done.

In truth though, 13 was already growing tired of carrying this souls. It made her feel incontrollable of her emotions, she was finding herself napping constantly, and there was the unmistakable ache in her inner workings from the pressure of sustaining the three souls that were not fully her own. Two months it had been already and still 13 found herself in another day of bed rest because she wasn't allowed to strain herself until the babes were ready to come out. It had all started about two weeks ago after 10 and Spencer had finished building the bodies for the souls, one of the only things the two males had been able to do without trying to killing each other, and both had agreed to make the stubborn female see that in her condition rest was of the most importance.

"I am so tired of being tired," 13 sighed out as she removed the pillow from her face, stretching out and looking down at her abdomen where her young ones rested inside her depths. Because she wasn't human, 13's stomach wasn't swollen with life but instead was glowing in a green light. It was the sign of live within her and grew brighter everyday until it almost had her whole being aglow in a soft hue, the time for the babies' birth growing closer. In fact, 10 was convinced that 13 would be having them sometime next week as the glow grew bright and her naps more frequent.

The female certainly hoped so as she gently rubbed at her stomach, feeling the warmth that emitted from there; another undeniable sign of the live with her. She was just plain tired of begin pregnant and wanted it over, it was so boring to stay in a bed all day. It had been hard sleeping in it when she was so use to sleeping on a windowsill instead, but Spencer had been worried that if she fell down, both herself and the babies would be hurt.

So of course 10 had grow worried as well and here 13 lay in a makeshift bed on the floor level of the house, it was nothing more than a box filled with cloth and stuffing for the female to rest in but 13 had been happy at the concern for her health and the babes. Course after sleeping in it for a month and a half, 13 was sick of it already. There was nothing to do but sleep or touch her stomach to feel the glow there, nothing to get the females bored energy out of her body.

If she was lucky, Spencer or 10 would stop by during the day to chat with her and take her mind off of the aches and boredom. Spencer seemed very excited at begin a uncle to 13's children, already claiming that he'd teach them everything he knew in order to get the negative qualities they may possible inherit from their father. 10 in turn had claimed that he tell the child that Spencer was the crazy uncle nobody talked about.

13 laughed at the memory but grow bored again as she looked around the room she had basically become confined to, just wishing for something to do. Suddenly she noticed how dusty the floor looked and gave a frown of annoyance. If there was one thing she noticed from her bed rest it was how dirt the floor was, and her pregnancy was giving her terrible nesting fits. So, despite the orders by 10 to not strain herself or call for him or Spencer when see need something, 13 swung her legs over the bed and got up out of the bed to get a small carrier of water and an old rag.

When both were collected 13 sat down on the floor with a tired sigh and began to scrub at the floor, determined to get the dirt and dust off if it was the last thing she did today, which it probably would be. The only thing distracting her as she scrubbed on was the increasing warmth in her middle from her young, possible upset by the movement as she rocked her body with each deep scrub.

So focused on the task in fact, 13 wasn't noticing the intensified glow that grow well she cleaned the floors. It wasn't just a hue now, 13's whole self was glowing in a bright soft light. It was almost as strong as when the fabrication machine sucked souls out, a unmistakable green color that signified souls and life.

But the female didn't notice as she cleaned on, not knowing or even vaguely aware of what a glow like this meant…

She will learn though…

Her actions of ignoring her friends and mate's concern was going to cost the female dearly…

She should have stayed in bed…


	2. Chapter 2

Prt.2- It begins

"Knock it off Sixpence! You're so annoying!" the striped male known as Spencer mimicked. His voice was spot on for the same pitch and tone used by the tall pale machine born ragdoll known as 10.

"Oh, I'll knock it off alright," Spencer muttered well walking down the hall and away from 10. "Knock his blinking block off!" He adapted a British accent well swinging a first through the air like he really was attacking the taller pale male.

He huffed slightly as he crossed his striped arms over his waistband and thought of how much he loathed the male that had basically become a brother in-law to him after 13 had accepted his courted and agreed to be his mate. How was it some one as kind and strong as her had actually fallen for the sarcastic, rude and in Spencer's mind arrogant male that had attacked them well exploring in the Emptiness one day?

Though there was no denying that 10 did have a good heart when it came to 13, he obviously loved the female and had confessed once to Spencer about nearly being heartbroken when believing 13 was gone from him. Curse the pale male, for being able to pull what little care Spencer had for him and making the striped male actually care about him.

Mostly it was for 13 though. Ever since the female had just stumbled into his lonely out of nowhere well he had simply been collecting trinkets in the Emptiness, Spencer had kinda made it his personal mission to keep her happy and give her as much friendship that she had giving to him. They had been a support network for each other and been each others source of strength when times were difficult.

10 had changed that when he came but, 13 had shown that she was more than capable of sharing her kindness and gentle spirit between the two vastly different males. So Spencer had learned to at least be civil with the taller pale male and 10 had learned to ignore most of Spencer's threats that often were just to annoy him.

"I swear though," Spencer muttered out in his frustration at being stuck with 10 since 13 had been told to stay in her new bed, "If it wasn't for Baker's Dozen needed him I would…I would…well, I don't know what I'd do but it wouldn't be a pretty fixing!"

He sighed out when turning in the hall, planning on seeing if 13 was resting like she was suppose to be doing. It had been hard getting the female he saw as a little sister to understand she needed the rest but Spencer had a great way of speaking to her that made it very difficult for 13 to say no, unless it involved training that is.

Spencer looked into the room that 13 had been napping in earlier and blinked in surprise at what he saw. There she was in the room, but she was scrubbing at the floor with deep focus and completely aglow like a firefly, probably not even seeing her friend as he gave a soft smile well leaning against the doorframe.

"Again Baker's Dozen?" he asked in amusement, startlingly the female as she gave a sharp gasp and straightened herself from the floor. She gave a small awkward smile at being catch by her brother figure and chuckled nervously as she tried to hide the rag from view.

"Spence, hello there," she replied, trying to act completely normal, "Um, what are you doing here?"

A single chuckle escaped Spencer as he pushed off of the doorframe and went over to 13. "I already your dark debt being carried out there me amiga, there's no point in trying to hide the evidence when I know what you were doing on the night in question."

It wasn't even one full second later that both the female and male were giggling and laughing away like no tomorrow. 13 was especially happy at having some fun well stuck in this room, but the moment had to end when Spencer grew serious again and offered his hand to help 13 back up off the ground.

"You know I hate to say anything that agrees with White Boy but, you shouldn't be on the floor Bakers Dozen. You know if you need something all you have to do is ask and me or 10 will get it for you."

13 huffed slightly at being told what to do but let Spencer help her back up off the floor, her aching joints in the back making it very hard to get up once down. She placed a hand to her back when up to steady herself, giving Spencer another small bit of amusement.

"I was fine Spence," she said as she sat down on the bed again, "You act like a little bit of work is going to kill me or something."

Spencer simply shrugged well picking up the rag she had left in the now clean floor. "You sure did a number on this floor I tell you what," he said well putting to rag down on a random can, "Bakers Dozen-instant death to all microscopic threats within a house."

13 gave a soft laugh at this, looking a bit wary from using what little energy she had on the floors. Spencer fiddles with his watch a bit as he tried to figure out how to ask the next question in his head without being to blunt about it. His mouth open and closed several times as he tried to word it out but was failing miserable.

"Um, Bakers Dozen?" he finally decided to simple ask out, "I know green is your favorite color and all but in your condition, is going to a rave the best idea right now?"

He was met with a look of pure confusion as 13 stared at him like he had two heads upon his striped shoulders. "What?" the female asked out, not realizing that she was light up like Christmas lights. "Okay, that just random and weird even you Spence."

"Hey, I'm being completely serious right now," he replied out, "Odd as that claim sounds. You're all aglow like some cheap glow stick, girl. Um, here wait..."

He moved to another part of the room and took the bit of glass 10 had hung up to serve as a mirror off of the wall. Spencer losing himself for a moment as he mentally questioned why 10 would want a mirror when his face was likely to crack it at first glance.

'Okay, no focus man,' Spencer thought to himself as he shook his head clear of the distaste for 10 and moved back to the sitting 13, holding the mirror up for her to see that the glow wasn't just in her middle now but flushed throughout her whole body.

13 gasped as she looked at the image that looked like her but was glowing like an eerie spirit freed from the machine itself. She took the mirror in both hands and shook in fear and confusion. "10 never said anything about this! I look like I belong in some old cheesy freight fest movie!"

Spencer snickered a bit at her reaction, but only because 13 was usually so calm and leveled headed when faced with odd situation. Heck, she hadn't reacted this bad when he had first taken his foot off in front of her, only stared on with an agape mouth. And unfortunately for both ragdolls neither one of them knew that this glow signaled something much worse than simply a glowing mother to be.

"Well I always did say that if you were a star, you'd shine brighter than the sun itself," Spencer chuckled at 13's dilemma, "Guess the universe just decided to make sure everyone else knew it." He now was laughing fully as he clutched his ribs well shaking from his heavy laughter.

13 didn't seem at all amused as she gave a small irritated growl from being laughed at about, her condition and pregnant filled emotions doing nothing to help the situation at all. "This isn't funny Spence! Look at me!"

Spencer only laughed harder when hearing this and seeing how odd 13 looked well scowling in her green glow. "Your right it's not funny-it's hilarious!" He snickered on well trying to hide them as he placed a hand to his face, it honestly doing nothing to help 13's growing emotions.

At this point there were only two things that could possible happen, either 13 was going to lose her temper and smack Spencer silly or she was going to start sobbing at being laughed at. When she huffed and looked down to the floor next to the bed, her eyes landed on her weapons that she had been band from using during her pregnancy. Her face grew into an angry dark look as she bent over to pick up one of her nail file blades…

"Oh, Spencer," she cooed out in a dangerously sweet tone, the one she only used when she was about to get sadistic, "Guess what I've got…"

Spencer stopped laughing to moment he heard that sickly sweet tone coming from 13's mouth; it always signaled her immediate and deadly wrath. Even if she was smaller than him, Spencer had a profound respect for her ability to cause immediate pain. And he didn't do well with pain; it was a four letter word that he had no love for in the slightest.

When he dared to look, all he was greeted with 13 aiming her blade at him! "Ah!" he screamed well ducking; the blade 13 had thrown landing right above his head. "Run for your lives! Bakers Dozen is going on a bloody rampage!" He got up to run and hide behind some books leaning against the walls, the female's second blade just missing his fleeing form!

"Why are you trying to mangle me?!" he desperately asked when daring to peak out, only to hide once again when seeing that 13 was again standing out of bed and was loading her bow with sharp needles!

"You were laughing at me like it was the funniest thing you ever saw," 13 replied calmly, much to calm, "And we both now how irritable I am to being laughed at normally, now just remember that well carrying three little ones my temper has gotten worse…NOW HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

At the sudden outburst 13 loosed her arrow at Spencer but he thankful had even sense to duck behind the book again. The female growled like an angry feline and loaded her bow again well trying to find a way to hit Spencer from her current location. The scared male was simply shaking from head to toe as he fought against the urge to pass out, if he honestly did than 13 may just try to dismantle him in her pregnant filled rage.

"Way to go Sixpence," Spencer muttered to himself when a second needle flew by him, "you just HAD to tick off the normally deadly Bakers Dozen and push her too far in her new state of mind. Note to myself; never mess with this female when pregnant, emotional and armed!"

Suddenly all the noise stopped after Spencer heard a soft thud and a clank of something metal hitting to floor. A good part of him told him that he should bolt but, his concern for the female overrode the basic instinct to run from the dangerous female. He decided to test it and removed his cap, holding it out in the open to see if she would shoot at him.

When nothing happened Spencer placed the cap back on his head and leaned out to see what the female was doing, and got a bizarre scene.

13 was down on her knees, her bow and needles laying unattended some inches away well the female was panting heavily. Her face was contoured in pain and the glow on her body was now intensified to the point where she looked like it was her very soul in front of the striped male.

Spencer rose his metallic brows in concern and confusing to seeing the female that was his friend and he saw as a sister in clear pain. Even if she had been trying to hurt him moments before, it was all forgotten when he sprinted over to 13 and placed a hand to her shoulder, gasping at how warm she felt right now.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, trying to help straighten the female from her hunched position. "Hey, are you okay? Your acting like something is wrong with-"

"10…" 13 softly whimpered out, trying to curl into herself again as she felt something burning inside of her depths.

"Oh yeah there's defiantly something wrong with White Boy alright," Spencer chuckled out, completely missing the distress in 13's voice. "But we can bash him later now. I've got hundreds of comments to use as ammo against him since he first showed up, but I think we really should force of you right now. I mean your acting-"

"Spencer!" 13 yelled out painfully, effectively silencing the male. "I said 10 because I need you to go get him. Right now!"

Spencer still didn't seem to get what this pain and glow 13 was having meant something if anything to do will her carrying and just gave a whine at being told to get the male he loathed so much.

"Do I have to?" he practically begged to be told no, "I'm sure whatever is going on with you we can handle without that old kill joy. In fact-"

"No Spence," 13 said, sounding in pain and scarred, "No we can't…" Spencer watched as 13 moved her arms to curl them around her glowing midsection, which was unknowingly to him throbbing in pain to the small female. Her face was scrunched up in clear discomfort and she was breathing out in shaky uncountable breathes.

"Please go and get 10 Spence," she huffed during this wave of pain, "I think something's wrong with me…everything hurts inside." She groaned softly well curling up more, Spencer's eyes finally growing as wide as possible seeing that something was clearly wrong with her. And he had a pretty good idea what it was…

"Oh, scrap…" he muttered out, feeling like he was about to pass out cold. But he fought against the urge when listening to 13's scared pain filled noise. He quickly helped the girl back into the bed and told her to stay there and just relax well he got 10.

She nodded as she continued to pant out breathlessly and growing more exhausted from the waves of pain that rippled through her small frame. Spencer hated to leave her when he knew she was hurting but, if what he thought was happening really was happening than he couldn't deny that he would need to get 10 right now.

He gave a smile of assure to 13 as he patted her hand before he slowly backed out of the room, keeping a fake calm face until he was in the hallway and away from the door. Because as soon as he was out of 13's sight, he bolted down the hall almost tripping over his feet several times well hoping he was wrong about what was ailing the female.

Back in the room 13 was curled up into a very small ball on her bed, panting and breathing out with each painful wave that seemed to be coming from her young one's souls. She whimpered well think she had done something from her raged filled actions to endanger her unborn children. The pain was growing and so was her fear well trying to wait for her friend to get her mate, the only one in her mind that could know what this pain meant.

"Please be okay..." she whispered out between one of the wave pains, "I will never forgive myself if I hurt you little ones." She placed a hand to her stomach and rubbed at it gently, hoping to ease the pain down again.

"Please just be okay and wait until your daddy gets here…"


	3. Chapter 3

Prt.3- Getting their act together

10 sighed heavily as he watched the talisman roll across the workbench he was laying against, one arm tucked under his head and the other one lying off the table like it was broken. He was once again in deep thought of 13 and her condition, not even hearing the commotion going on down the hall between her and Spencer.

The pale male was worried, worried because he knew in only a short amount of time his mate would be ready to have her, no their kids souls removed from her body. It was so silly but, the ragdoll born from the deadly machine was scared at the thought of being a father. He only knew of fatherhood from his parent and now the universe was asking him to be one in return.

Sure he had found 13 after believing she was gone from his life forever, had courted her, had put up with the striped male because she loved him, and had figured out that his life as a machine born being didn't mean that was all he had to be, but starting a family was something else completely…

To far gone was his mind that 10 didn't even hear the striped panic stricken male he only referred to as Sixpence come bolting into the room like the end of life itself was behind him. Spencer panted out heavily and began jumping and pointing down the hall in a odd display that just barely got 10's attention.

"White Boy," he panted out, "We have a problem that needs fixing. Like now!"

10 just rolled his slanted eyes at Spencer and turned back to fiddle with the talisman in absent thoughts again, not really wanting to get into it with the striped male right now.

"Whatever your idiotic mind or antics have broken we can fix later," 10 huffed out, "I'm so not in the mood right now…."

Spencer blinked in surprise before frowning at 10 not understanding that he was trying to get his attention. He stopped his nervous bounces to instead cross his arms in anger and glare at the back of 10's head, which he now considered whether thick.

"I'm being serious here. We need to…" he started but was cur off by 10's humorless laugh that made Spencer wish he had a rock to throw at him.

"Oh, you're being serious?" 10 asked, not obviously not really caring a Spencer's answer. "Well be carful there Sixpence. You know what happens when you think too much and try to be serious, maybe I should give you some room to explode when you fail and get frustrated right?"

It was a good thing for Spencer that 10 was facing away from him because that meant the tall pale male couldn't see his smirk or the fact that he had removed the pin in his left ankle to remove his foot. The striped male bounced his detached foot in his hand for a minute before he threw it right at 10, smacking to stunned male in the back of his 'thick' head!

"Hey!" 10 yelled out well spinning around and glaring at the shorter male like he wished he could burn him to ashes with just his eyes. He flexed his bladed claws out and growled out in the same manner as an unhappy cat beast. "You are dead Sixpence! I don't care if 13 finds you amusing, I am soooo going to kill you!"

Spencer just rolled his eyes at the threatening display; oddly not fazed at the male at all well he simply hopped on one leg well trying to reattach his left foot again. "I am not! I am so live right now that there should be a caution sign about live wires in this house. But we can kill each other some other time, 13 needs you for some reason."

10 now blinked in surprise as his temper calmed and he switched from murderous anger for Spencer to deep concern for 13 and his unborn children. "What did you do to her Sixpence? So help me, if you upset her…Ah!"

He blinked in surprise and anger once again as Spencer smiled, he had smacked 10 on the face again with his foot before getting it back into place on his ankles. The striped male chuckled at annoying the soon to be father, right before he remembered why he needed to get the males attention so badly.

"If anyone upset her it's you, you disgusting waste of space!" he declared, sighing at 10's confused look, "I didn't do anything to Baker's Dozen and, stop rolling your eyes ever time I call her that; I was with her and she was glowing like a fourth of July glow stick!"

10's face now went into shear panic that made Spencer's own mind worried, if 10 was concerned than it was likely for good reason.

"She was also acting like she was in pain…" he adding in quietly, not scared of 10 but of what he'd said was wrong with 13 right now.

"Oh, creator…" 10 gasped out before he quickly turned back to the workbench and grabbed the talisman, along with some cable in a very fast motion that only made Spencer worry his sister figure was dying as they spoke.

"Spencer I need you to go into my workspace and get the bodies we worked on for the new souls," 10 said as he gathers a few things like he didn't want to come back anytime soon.

"Um, and why am I doing you any favors there dude?" Spencer asked in a layed back hippie voice, one that annoyed 10 greatly as he stopped his actions to glare at the male in question. He than smirk deviously as he held the items, wondering what Spencer was going to do when he told him; if he told him.

He didn't get the chance to however as both male yelped and covered their audio sensors when a loud pain filled scream erupted from the hall; it of course could only belong to one person in the whole house.

"Baker's Dozen!" Spencer gasped out when he removed his hands to instead begin slapping 10 against the chest, "What on earth have you done to her boy?! She sounds like she dying in there! I demand to know what is going on with her, right…now!"

Spencer blinked in shock as 10 grew annoyed by his aggression and had actually picked him up and slung the smaller male over his shoulder before picking his stuff back up from the floor and than walking down the hall to where 13 was. The whole time walking, Spencer was beating his fist against 10's shoulder and back.

"Put me down!" he yelled in a pretty convincing angry voice, "This is not going to end well if you do not put me down right now! I'm warning you White Boy! You will feel my unholy wrath of the Striped Death if you don't put me down right..."

At that moment 10 flopped the striped male down outside the room 13 was in without even batting an eye and than just casually walked into the room to his mate. Spencer had a deep scowl on his face well pulling himself off the floor and pushed back up into an upright position. "Now" he finished he earlier sentence before walking in after 10; planning on dismantle the male when this was over.

When he got in though, Spencer could almost swear that he felt the oil inside him run cold at what he saw; 10 was standing beside the bed and was looking at 13 with a soft concerned face as he gently rubbed her on the shoulder in reassurance. But what the only thing Spencer was focused on was the female in the bed, for she was glowing in green flashes and it looked like she had ripped deep claw marks in the wood on the bed, meaning she was in a great deal of pain. She looked completely worse for wear.

"Is she okay?" he asked out in a frightened quite voice, honestly not caring about killing the pale male right now as he only worried about what could possible be wrong with 13 right now.

"Yeah, she fine Sixpence," 10 assured as he stopped rubbing 13 when she curled up into a pain filled groan. "Well she's okay more or less. I can't really explain now, I gotta get the stuff ready."

And with that 10 moved away from 13 and began to set stuff up, attaching two cords to the talisman and placing it down at the foot of the bed when done. He than began to examine 13 when she finally stopped whimpering and uncurled to let 10 look her over, both her and Spencer hoping he could explain what was happening right now, though Spencer did have a small idea.

10 felt the females soul pulse, checked how warm she had become and pushed against her middle lightly and other things that Spencer found completely useless when 13 screamed out in pain again. He was getting very angry that she was in pain and 10 was acting like he couldn't hear her at all! 'I am so gonna kill him if something doesn't change soon…'

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted when 13 stopped screaming and panted out deeply, another set of claw marks on the bed frame again. "What's going on 10?" she asked out in heavy pants, "Is there something wrong with me or the pups?"

10 glanced to Spencer in an annoyed glare, not believingly that the striped male hadn't figured it out himself and told 13 before getting him. He sighed when seeing Spencer glaring just anger if not more so right back at him. He decided that there was no use trying to stale this and just come clean and tell his mate what was happen to her right now.

"13," he started, taking one of her small clawed hands into his bladed one, "You're about to become a parent..."

The female huffed in irritation, caused by her pain and not understanding what 10 was getting at. "I already know that!" she yelled as another wave of pain hit her and she squeezed against her mate's hand, causing him to wince and Spencer to snicker at the display.

"Sorry Ktten," 10 said when she stopped squeezing and just began to breathe shakily again, she already looked so exhausted and if frightened 10 knowing she had no idea what stitchpup birth entitled. "What I meant was, in a very short amount of time, you're actually going to be able to hold our babies soon…very soon."

Now both 13 and Spencer stared to the pale male in shock, they couldn't have heard that one correctly right? 13 began to pant in fear now over shock and Spencer was swaying slightly on his feet, looking very unstable.

"So what you're saying," 13 said, placing her free hand to her burning glowing middle, "You're saying that I'm going to be a mother today? I'm going to have the pups right…right…" she stumbled as she tried to finish the sentence but couldn't, it was to terrifying to say.

10 seemed to pick up on this and nodded softly and he held onto her hand tightly, letting her know that he was there for her in this moment of change. Both of their lives were about to change as they become something else, something besides just mates.

"That's right Kitten," he said softly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling back and looking her squarely in her fear rippled eyes of teal. "Your about to become a mama and are having the pups right here, right now."

Before 13 could so much as gasp at this confession, both beastpunks heard a quiet 'Oh, scrap' and than a heavy thud of something hitting the floor besides the bed that both parents were in.

The two looked down and saw that Spencer, right after hearing 13 was indeed having her babies' right this moment, had passed out cold on the floor in a sad heap. 10 blinked in surprise well 13 just gave a sad look knowing he had probably been over stressed with the odd situation.

He was like 13 and knew little to nothing on how sitchpups were born, but the female wished he wouldn't have made the situation even harder on her right now. Thankfully, 10 seemed to read her mind and gave her a wave a dismissal to looking upset at seeing her friend on the ground.

"Just let him be," 10 said in an amused tone, "His less trouble down there and I find him much more enjoyable like this."

Before anything else was said, 13 gave her mate a swift kick in his gut for saying that about her friend, 10 give a strained yelp of pain before getting up and scooting away from his mate deadly aim and anger, this was going to be a long day…and they hadn't even began yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Prt.4- Changes

It was sometime later that 10 had finally gone off to get the bodies that would soon be the children to himself and 13, only leaving her because Spencer had finally come to and 10 didn't feel as bad about leave his mate well she was in pain. He may not like Spencer the best but there was no denying that the striped male had an uncanny ability to relax 13 and make her feel calmer about the situation, even if the two boys weren't.

He was only gone for a few moments but when 10 got back he couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing between his mate and the one who was like a brother to her. Both ragdoll were close together, Spencer was holding onto one of 13's claw hands and with his other one he was gently stroking her back well she panted out in exhaustion.

"I hope you see what not listening to me about White Boy can lead to young lady," Spencer half teased 13 from his kneeling position by the floor. "Perhaps you'll even like him less after all this…"

13 gave a soft growl that made Spencer silent's himself at once and look from side to side with nervous eyes: had he pushed it at it bad time? He didn't need to ask though as he felt a pat on his shoulder and glanced back to see 10 actually giving him a look of approval.

"Thanks for keeping her calm Sixpence," 10 said before going to the end on the bed where the cord and talisman lay waiting.

"We both know I didn't do it for you sir." Spencer replied as he continued to gentle stroke his friend, believing her growling was at her pain instead on him now as he felt her starting to squeeze his hand tightly.

10 layed three small bundles down in the small crib that had been made and looked back to his mate with a look that showed he was deep in thought but also was trying to stay as calm as possible. He than gave Spencer a small wave with his hand, silently asking the striped male to remove his hand from her back so he himself could rubbed at her back when the shorter male did as wanted.

"Kitten," 10 said gently to his mate as she looked back to him, showing him how tired her face looked and he could feel how heat she was burning up from his hand on her back. "I know you're scared and probably very tired already, but if you want the pain to stop than you have to turn around and lay down on your back for me okay?"

"W-why?" she asking in a harsh voice, it stinging from all the crying and screaming that had escaped her.

"Because I need to hook you up to the talisman and than hook the pups up to it as well in order to get the souls separated from your own." 10 answered her as he gently helped her to lay down on her back, moving the pillows to help her sitting up slightly. "Than you'll get to see your babies after that."

13 suddenly looked scarred as she leaned up and place her free hand that wasn't in Spencer's own to her glowing middle in fear. "It's not going to hurt them right?"

10 gave a soft chuckle as he nodded in a assuring way; even well in soul wrecking pain 13 was more concerned about the health of others over her own. "No, no sweetie. Their not going to feel a thing, maybe cry a little but, your going to be the one to feel everything. I'm not going to lie to you; it's going to be very painful. Even more so than what you're feeling right now..."

Spencer seemed to glare at 10 for telling 13 that, she didn't need to hear that this was going to be painful. Heck, HE didn't need to hear that! Pain was something Spencer didn't like but usually it was because he was the one feeling it. But, it was just as bad when it was being directed to the one being that had shared so much life with him.

13 herself just blinked in surprise before smiling awkwardly as she removed her hand from her middle to relax on her back again. "Well that's good right?" she asked to her mate, just trying to be calm as 10 nodded as moved off the bed to get the talisman and the cords attached to it.

"I'm going to have to open you up and attach this cord into your port, do you understand Kitten?" he asked to her before even daring to touch her right now, trying to not let his shaking show as he tried to kept focused with being the medic and get three infant souls out of his mate.

She gave a soft nod to his question, going to undo her fester but 10's hand falling onto her own stopped her. She blinked in surprise before 10 gently removed her hand away, only to grip her triangle toggle himself.

"Let me do that," he whispered quietly, sounding much to calm and serene to his normal voice, "You just lay still and relax okay? And maybe you should close your eyes…it would be easier to not watch the cord go in."

13 smiled softly before complying and closing her teal eyes closed, Spencer gently moving her head to the pillows well softly stroking her hand with his thumb, just wanted to help her relax in any small way. 10 gave the striped male a look because he didn't want the male to see 13 open but knew what would happen if he asked him to look away.

So 10 just sighed out deeply as he pulled 13's pale blue triangle toggle out of its hole and slowly moved her front aside so that she was complexly opened in front of him.

He smiled softly at see the three flickering souls that were half himself and half 13, his children. They were flashing with each pulse of their mother and of course were glowing strongly, very much a blazing green that compared to nothing else in this world.

"Oh yeah, she's ready" 10 mused as he moved to plug the cord in, a soft smile on his face still. 13 stirring slightly as he touched her insides with his bladed hands.

"How-how does it look?" she asked nervously, trying to relax at what was suppose to happen.

"It's amazing Baker's Dozen." Spencer answered as 10 was busy trying to locate the right port for this process. "So small, so pretty and you wouldn't believe how beautiful. They just perfect like their mother."

13 smiled softly as she heard 10 chuckle, undoubtedly smiling very affectingly to what Spencer had said. The two won't admit it but both males could be very sentimental and civil together when it involved her or the souls of her little ones. Her smile faltered into a uncomfortable wince when 10 finally found the right port and plugged the chord in; a small spark of pain shooting into her body from the action.

"Okay," 10 said after that, "You can open your eyes now Kitten and just relax until I get the first pup all set up okay?"

13 nodded quickly and she opened her eyes and looked down to see that her body was no longer glowing all over, it was all now settled right in her middle where there was a single steady cable in her body. She blinked in curiosity but forgot about it when a new wave of pain wrecked through her body, starting in her middle and rippling throughout her wiring.

"Ah..." she whined softly well gripping onto the bed tightly, "Spence…remind to kill 10 when this is all over and done with."

The striped male seemed to be very satisfied with this order, not really caring whether or not 13 had truly meant it. He was simply glad that to hear it from her.

"Sure thing Baker's Dozen," he replied in a innocent voice, but looking right at 10 well the taller male frowned at him well picking up one of the pups bodies. "Can I watch? Oh, maybe even help a bit? You could punch the tar out of him and I'll hold down his arms."

"Not the times for jokes right now Sixpence," 10 voiced out, sounded very annoyed well grabbing the other cord and attaching it to the child's middle. It would only be a matter of moments now before the first pup would be alive and awake like its parents.

"Who's joking there White Boy?" Spencer asked, stroking 13's face gently as she relaxed once again. "I'm dead serious, well just serious. You'll be the dead one…"

10 didn't even reply as he just rolled his eyes, to focus on 13 and his unborn children to bicker with the malfunction male that he almost wanted to kick out the room, almost. He simple sighed as he shifted the pup to one of his arms and touched 13's left upper arm with his free hand.

"Okay Kitten, we're ready to begin," he told her as calmly as possible, just trying to act like this whole thing didn't shake him to his very core. "But first thing first, I have to tell you how this is going to work."

13 nodded softly, breathing deeply well Spencer looked like he was ready to pass out again, maybe only awake because of his want to throttle 10 should something else happen.

"Okay, your all hooked up now," 10 explained, "So the pains you've been feeling are going to only get worse from here." 13 seemed to become petrified well Spencer gave a small gesture of 'I'm going to kill me' at hearing this. "The souls have been supported by your own for months now, so separating them is going to very painful, but that's the reason you've been feeling pain waves; their trying to separate from you without anywhere to go. So, now that both of you are attached to the talisman, the process can be completed."

"So what do I have to do here?" 13 asked in a croaked voice, obviously tired from the waiting. 10 sighed heavily, he hated to be the reason his mate was in so much pain but also knew there was nothing he could do but try to keep her calm and assure her that everything was alright.

"You just have to let the process go," 10 replied, rubbing her arm in soothing strokes, "This is going to get nasty if you try to fight the separate. I want you to just hold on and stay strong well the talisman pulls the pups soul out of her own and leads it through the chord to its own body. Do you think you can do this for me Kitten?"

13 sighed deeply; she didn't really have much of a choice here now did she?

"I can do that," she finally answered, shifted to grip the sides of the bed in case she couldn't handle the pain well. "Let's just get this over with okay? I am so done carrying and waiting here in pain."

"That's my girl," 10 said as he let go of her arm and stood up completely by the end of the bed, now holding the pup with both of his arms. He was smiling but also looked very nervous well looking over his first child unmoving body. How it reminded him of the time 13 had almost been scraped for not awakening, a lifeless doll that didn't seem to have a spark.

It had changed though, there was no denying now that 13 had a spark for life and hopefully her strong soul would be passed down to this child in its fathers secure arms. 10 just wanted his babies to be well and to take after their mother instead of him; he wanted to see the beautiful soul that he had falling in love with in his children instead of the darkness he saw in himself. He wanted to have this pups be perfect, like their mother.

When 13 hissed out in pain and bit down on her bottom lip to stop from screaming, 10 drew out of his thoughts and looked to his mate with deep focus and love. They were about to become more than mates, they were about to become parents. It was going to change for Spencer as well, he was about to become an uncle to three new souls and 10 knew he was going to love them like he did their mother. Things were about to change in this house forever….

"Let's get this little one into the world Kitten. I'm sure they would like so see their Mama."


	5. Chapter 5

Prt.5- Along came Hope

Outside of the house, a small storm had begun to brew. Dark clouds were moving in to block out the light of midday and light soft rain had began to patter against the shelter of the three, soon to be six ragdolls. The soft quiet sounds of nature being a great contrast to the noises and sounds going on inside; now that the soul separating process had begun…

"Ahhh!" 13 screamed in agony, clutching the sheets on her bed tightly well the other one was holding tightly to Spencer's own hand. It was honestly a bit hard to tell if she was squeezing his hand in pain or if he was squeezing hers in reassurances.

The female just couldn't stand it; she wasn't a weakling that had never felt pain before but this? This pain was like nothing she had ever felt before; she had been knocked around by beasts, her joints dislocated and snapped back into place, had her memory circuit crushed, heck! She had even had wiring cut through and sparking in painful thrashes but this?! The process of removing a single infant soul from her own was well named; it felt ever bit like her soul was being torn in half.

"You're doing great 13." her mate encouraged while gripping their first child closely, daring to place a hand on her knee for some small comfort. "Just hold on and keep it up."

"Easy for you to say…" she growled out as the wave ended, both 10 and Spencer able to see the cord inside of 13 light up as the child's soul started to travel out of its mother and towards its own body. "I hope you know that we are never having children ever AGAIN. I will personally kill you if you even suggest it ever again."

Spencer didn't know rather to laugh at 10's death sentencing or cry himself from how hard 13 was holding onto his hand. He had once promised to do anything for her; to let her break his fingers during bad memory lapses but it was only now that he feared it may just happen.

"You're sure she's okay?" he finally asked to the taller male, having been wondering at how loudly 13 had been screaming and how hard she was holding onto his hand. "I have never heard her scream like this…"

"She's fine, Sixpence…" 10 replied, barely lifting his eyes off 13 and his child to spare a quick glance at the striped male. "We both know she's been through a lot of things more likely to kill her, this is nothing. I'm sure the pain right now is nothing to wh…"

"OOW!" 13 started to scream again, her middle flaring in bright green light. Her eyes were clamped shut and her claws were ripping right through the sheet under her, the only sign that she was still normal was her deep and frantic breathing to try and not fight against the tug against her soul as her infant tried to let go.

"Ahahaha…." Spencer whined pathetic, honestly thinking 13 had just snapped his fingers right off of his hand.

This gained a amused chuckle from 10, happy that Spencer was taking the brunt end of 13's pain; something he silently thought he deserved for all of the times the striped male had pulled pranks on him or tried to sabotage his relationship with the small female. There was no doubt that Spencer was going to have a very choice words to say to 10 when this was over but, right now there was a job to get done.

The pale male looked away from his mate and down at his child, his eyes widening when seeing his child twitch as its body started to activate from the soul entering into its body.

"That's it 13…its working!" his voice was full of excitement and his eyes alit well looking back up to his mate, "Just a bit longer for this one okay? Just try and hold on."

"Well…I'll try to…AAAHH!" 13 yelled when a very strong pull against her soul stuck. During her shriek, both males flinched back and clearly were distressed by how painful this must be if she was screaming out like this. Just as quickly as she had begun shrieking though, it stopped when the pull stopped and she flopped back against her pillow, panting and breathing heavily.

She eyes were just barely opened and her fabric hot to the touch from of hard this process was on her small body. 10 eyes narrowed in concern to her sudden stillness well Spencer was down right in a small panic fit at what he had just seen and heard from 13; for a tiny being she could really scream when needed.

"Baker's Dozen? Hey are you okay?" Spencer asked reluctantly, scared at the hot fabric he felt when stroke her face and by her breathing. "I know you're tired but please say something…anything. You could even hit me right no…"

His voice trailed off as a new sound entered into the room, the sound of small happy babbling that couldn't have been made by the grown ragdolls in the room. Turning his head from his sister figure, Spencer looked in the direction of the sound and gasped with big wide eyes at what he saw.

10 was smiling, actually is honest serene happiness as he looked down at his child. This time, the babe was squirming in his arm and babbling in the softest cutest noises of happiness that either male had ever heard before. All manner of dislike Spencer felt for 10 was forgotten as both broke in smiles at seeing and knowing the process worked; 13's baby was alive and well.

"Hey there munchkin…" 10 spoke softly to the little one in his arm, removing his other hand from 13's knee to support his child as he lift them up to his face and small nuzzle them against their middle; making the infant squeal and giggle in delight. "I'm your daddy and I've been waiting a long time for you."

He lowered the young pup again as he looked over their design carefully, taking it all in with proud eyes full of nothing but pure honest love. This child, his first pup was made of the same type of canvas like their mother and had a single yellow button for a fastener like its father. Silver optics that matches their hands and feet perfectly, just as 10 had wanted; this pup was one hundred percent just as perfect as its mother. Possibly even more…

"You finally dead over there 10?" Spencer's voice chuckled out, not sure if he liked seeing 10 like this or if it was creepy to see the normal hostile male so calm and serene; with a baby no less, "Because if you're still among the living than I think you should hand that little girl over to her mother so they can bond. Any longer with you and the poor kid may be traumatized…"

10 rolled his eyes, but never took them off his child as he moved to a bench just some ways off to wrap the pup up in a soft blanket, wanting her to be warm. Plus, he had a surprise that he had wanted to use if he ended up with a daughter.

"How did you know it was a girl?" he asked at length, keeping his back to Spencer as he made a little addition to his baby girl's body. "I didn't say anything and there was no way you just had a feeling…"

"She laughed," Spencer replied with a shrug, "If there's one thing I can tell its people by their laughs. It sounded like a girl and obviously it was, happy sounded little rascal ain't she?"

10 smiled and nodded as he turned back around, holding his daughter close to his chest protectively.

"I'm just glad I'm not scaring the daylights out of her, I honestly thought one look at me at my kids would start screaming in terror."

Both males actually laughed well 10 walked back over and shook 13 gently by the shoulder, getting her attention as she turned her head over the look at him with a small smile. She was so exhausted already and barely felt it when 10 placed their first child in her arms. But she did follow his gaze and gasp with a bright eyes when seeing her daughter for the first time.

It was clear that she was a girl now, for 10 had placed ribbon pigtails on her head in colors of pink, green and blue. The baby smiled broadly herself and made adorable babbling sounds when 13 rubbed her clawed hands over her daughter normal ones; her and 10 having agreed weeks ago that the kids shouldn't have claws until much older and not as likely to hurt themselves.

"13…this is your baby girl." 10 purred out happily, placing a small kiss to his mate's head. "She seems to like you…"

"Who won't?" Spencer asked in his loud humorous way.

13 laughed lightly well 10 shoot a small glare to the striped male for his misplaced humor, but not saying anything as he was too relaxed from the presentences of his mate and his new baby.

"She so small…" 13 said softly, bringing her daughter closer so she could collect the new scent of what her baby girl smelled like; earth and dried leaves being the first thing that came to her mind. She smiled happily and lowered her giggling girl back down to her chest, the babe soothed by the familiar sounds of her mother's soul pulse and her inner workings.

"Hundred percent perfect there Baker's Dozen," Spencer dared to voice, running one hand through the ribbons of the child, a deep happiness in himself as well as the parents of this little miracle. "Just like her spitfire mother. Small, cute and so amazing…"

13 smiled and thanked him silently through her tired eyes, knowing that this was just the first of her third children to get into the world, but was enjoying the single soft moment of peace before she would have to be in pain again.

"I want to name her Hope," she declared, shifting her now resting child to one arm so she could run a hand over the babe's soft face. "I wanted something unique and that means something; she's a new hope for a world that thought life could never start over again. Do you two think that sounds okay?"

10 and Spencer were both smiling at the thought behind the name. Leave it to 13 to name a child something like that because of her innocent nature and gentle heart. The two actually had a moment of looking at each other with civil manner and nodding at the name choice 13 had picked.

"Sounds good to me…" 10 said, gently running a hand over his daughter's head.

"A bit of hope for us all," Spencer commented, chuckling lightly, "I think it's a good name there Baker's Dozen."

13 smiled to both of the males in her life that had been her only reasons for living in the past, but know she had another being to care for and live for; a small daughter that was only the first of her three pups.

"Hope it is than," she concluded, wincing slightly as she began to feel a pain in her middle again. She would have to let go of her daughter soon and bring her siblings into the world, but 13 tired to ease through the pain just a bit longer… she wanted to have a few more moments of peace with her family.

"Welcome to the world Hope, it's been waiting for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Prt.6- Wandering off…

"Nnnh…" 13 began to whine softly after a few more minutes well holding her new daughter, the familiar pain starting to begin again deep inside of her abdomen. 10 blinked in surprise and immediately knew they were about to go through the process again to get their second child into the world. He stood up to get out from behind her and gently slide Hope out from her mother's arms.

"I know you don't what to Kitten but we have to get ready for the next one okay?" he asked her calmly well moving their resting daughter to the crib, placing her inside before taking out one of the other bodies destined to be their children. "It's going to be like last time so just breathe through it and try not to fight the separation again."

"Ah…whatever 10…uh," she began to pant as the pain started to intensify just like last time. "Just move it and… nngh…help me get our pups out." Spencer was already softly stroking her hand well she tried to breathe through the pain well 10 got to work setting the new babe up for the process, attaching the abandoned cord into the child's depths once their front was opened.

10 made a very long and unreadable face as he noticed everytime Spencer would wince or bit his lip to stop from whining well 13 tightened her hold on his hand everytime another wave of pain began to throb through her middle and ripple through out her body; the pale male knew that there was a good chance 13 was going to end up breaking Spencer's hand if this kept up…and for some reason, it bothered the father-to-be.

"Spencer let go of her hand…" he said calmly, probably using his nickname for the first time since meeting the striped male, "And come over here for now."

Spencer turned to glance at 10 well like he had lost his mind well 13 panted softly; her wave of discomfort ending for the moment. His big eyes were wide and his brows raised in question like he had just been asked the solve long equation.

"Let go…of her….hand…" he sounded out very carefully and calmly, right before he exploded at the male that he thought was trying to pull something at a very inappropriate time. "ARE YOU NUTS?! Baker's Dozen is in pain and about to have two more little one ripped out of her! This isn't the time for you and me to duke it out; I'll do that to you when this is all over for making her scream in pain and cry!"

10 made a very unamused face, moving closer to Spencer with a very annoyed glare in his slanted red eyes, right before he reacted on impulse and smacked the striped male on the back of his head; quite hard too.

"Ow…." Spencer whined, using his free hand to rub where 10 had hit and was about to lash out at the pale male when he brought the hand back where he planned on calling the other a few good choice words, but was stunned into silence as 10 placed the child's body into his hold. It made Spencer let go of 13's hand instantly but only because he reacted quickly to hold the inactive babe close to his front with both hands, worried that he was going to drop it otherwise.

"White Boy, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion, looking up from the child to instead glance at 10 with not anger, nor annoyance like he normal did. Right now he was confused as to what the other had planed as the taller male moved to kneel down where Spencer was and gentle gripped 13's clawed hand in his own and run his thumb over her hand softly.

"13 needs you..." he replied calmly, his gaze locked only on his darling mate in pain from the souls that they had made together. "You keep her calm and relaxed but right now you're going to have to switch positions with me and hold that pup until it activities. I'll take over your job and let her crush my hand…It's the least I can do for all the times you saved her and kept her strong before I found her again."

The small serene statement caught the shorter striped male off guard especially when given the source, but it was clear that 10 had meant it and was just trying to help relive Spencer of some unneeded pain; honestly thinking he deserved it more than Spencer because it was his mate, his children she was in pain from trying to birth and he had to take some of the brunt of it for his actions that had lead them all here. It made Spencer look at 10 in a different light for a mean and sarcastic as he was sometimes, there was a kind heart buried under his entire ego.

"Don't think this changes anything between us mister," Spencer said is his best stern voice, standing up with pup in arms to back away and stand where 10 had been well activating Hope. "I still hate you and am going to beat the crud out of your thick skull when this is all over."

A actually smile of playfulness entered 10's face and he glanced up to Spencer quickly, only sparing this to him well saying what he wanted to before returning all of his attention onto 13, her squirming and groaning softly in discomfort.

"Never entered my mind for a minute there Sixpence, now just do your job and hold onto that pup and encourage 13 when needed okay?"

Spencer nodded and held onto the infant in his arms both as securely as possible but still as gently that his body could muster. He had only held two other people like this in his life, his first human companion Grace and than of course the small teal eyes female 13 who reminded him of the human child so many times. He knew he was going to love these babies because they were a part of 13, something he could never hate even if they also were half their father.

"You ready to get this one over with Baker's Dozen?" he asked the one he saw as his sister calmly, even thought his insides were a nervous wreck from knowing that 13 was in pain and there was honestly nothing him or 10 could do about it but comfort her and try to keep her calm.

"Uh-huh…" 13 got out between the waves of pain, already feeling this one coming closer together and only giving her a few minutes between agony. "Aaaagh…this really hurts you guys. Can we just get this over and done with please?"

"Whatever you say there Baker's Dozen," he smiled back, happy to see that her fire wasn't out just yet and that despite of tired she looked and sounded, she was willing to go through more pain in order to get her babies out. "Just follow your instincts and go with them when it starts up again okay? I'm right here for you and so is 10; you can crush his hand all you want for doing this to ya."

"That's not very funny Six…Ah-ha-ha!" 10 exclaimed when 13 began to squeeze against his hand as her middle flared up again, the soul of her infant and than her own trying to separate in painful agony.

Spencer would had chuckled at 10's mortified expression, especially when coming from the tiny 13 but he was to busy watching the soul travel through the cord and making its way to the babe in his own arms to laugh openly at the pale male; so he just did it in his head.

"You're doing great," he encouraged well 10 gripped her hand with both of his own now, getting use to the pain as he knew whatever he was feeling had to be only a fraction of what 13 was going through. "Don't fight back, just breathe and let this happen. You can do this Baker's Dozen."

13 nodded, grabbing 10's hand tightly and using her elbows to force herself to curl up to her chest, sucking in a wad of air, then groaning loudly as the tug against her soul started up again. She didn't know how it was possible but this one felt even more painful than the first one she had done and she ended up shutting her eyes tight and shaking slightly from how hard this process was on her already tired body. But she couldn't stop now when she had not one but two more pups to get out; the memory of what she had felt with Hope in her arms being the only thing that kept her going through this soul ripping process.

"Ohh…" she groaned softly when feeling a small burning sensation in her middle, something that caught her off guard but didn't stop her as she panted and breathed through the pain until it dissolved away. 13 falls into 10's arm, wincing with agony. After catching her breath, she curls up for another painful tug at her soul. She could feel the burning growing stronger and the pressure against her soul becoming unbearable. It made her want to just scream and rip herself open. She breathed long and hard, groaned loudly and squeezed 10's hand tightly through the whole time. She then falls back in 10's clutch again. She covers her burning face with her shaky palm and pants, "Alright...That one has...passed."

Spencer nodded and stepped back a little, "Take a breather before the next one. You're doing an amazing job here; just relax and try to breathe."

13 began breathing again. She soon managed a soft pattern and tried to stay awake despite how much her body wanted to pass out. Then all of a suddenly she her 10's voice enter her audio senators.

"I'm sorry love..." he said in a very sad and distant voice, like he as trying to keep calm against wanting to cry.

"Huh? For what Button?" 13 replied, turning her head to see just how sad and scared 10 looked well staring at his wife in pain like this. He wasn't a timid stitchpunk; heck there was very little on this earth that actually scared him. But hearing and seeing 13-the one he loved so dearly in pain with nothing he could do to stop it; this was torture in the cruelest sense to the tall pale male.

"For makin' ya go through this... pain." He finally got out, holding onto her hand and placing a soft kiss against it.

"Button… there's no need to be sorry. You're the one who talked me into wanting these pups and I knew this was going to be rough; I'M the one that's sorry…for crushing both your hand and Spencer's and yelling at you like this is all your fault."

10 chuckles lightly, not believing how forgiving 13 was to him even at this moment of great pain and uncertainty "Right... but you almost...oooohhh maker!" His eyes widen and give a painful look, and then letting out a groan as 13 crushed his hand suddenly when another wave of pain hit her like a bomb.

Spencer heard her moaning and returned to her side without hesitant, "OK enough chatter, we got babies to bring into the world. Come on Baker's Dozen!"

She nodded, curling her body again and trying to just let the process go without fighting against the firm tug in her middle. Nearly squeezing the life out of 10's hand. She whined and grunted, feeling the burning and pressure growing stronger each time she had to do this.

10 continued to whisper encouragements to her. "C'mon Kitten your doing amazing. Don't fight back, just let it out and scream as loudly as you want to if you feel like it."

13 blew away a spent breath, nodding then bracing herself for the long and hard process with no end in sight. Groaning loud again and squeezing 10's hand harder. In the middle of the separation her eyes shoot open and yells loud to feel the enormous burning sensation taking a new turn and becoming to much to handle. "W-W-Why does it burn?!"

"That's the soul trying to latch onto hers and take it along!" 10 suddenly exclaimed in panic, looking to Spencer in fear before turning 13's head to look at him right in the eyes. "Kitten I need you to fight the separation! Don't just breathe through it and let it go! Fight it!"

13 gave a confused and bewildered look, hadn't 10 told her before all this to not fight the separation because it would get more painful and that was the LAST thing on her mind right now as the burning intensified. "D-Don't let go?! I c-c-can't fight it! The pressure! The burning..." She groans louder as a flare reached it's most painful point. She then clings onto 10's shoulders, gripping them hard.

"I know its unbearable sweetie; we don't want you to be torn away. That's gonna happen because your connected to this pups soul; it's trying to stay with you and if you let it just slip away there's a good chance your soul with go with it! Just breathe and fight against the tug as hard as you can" 10 said, looking 13 squarely in the eyes and making it clear that he was afraid for her.

"What do I need to do?" she just barely managed to get out, trying to stay calm but afraid for herself and her unborn pups know knowing that the burning she felt was her own soul coming loose and possibly slipping away from her; meaning her own death if it did.

"I need you to breathe deeply and just fight as long and as hard as you can 13," 10 told her, rubbing her shoulders as she gripped him tightly with her claws. "You going to feel a very painful burn but you can't give in. Just hlod it until you feel the baby's soul let go of you own; its going be a very odd feeling so you'll know when your ready."

More pain was the last thing on 13's mind but she also knew that if she didn't do as told than her own soul would be in danger. So she held onto 10 with an iron grip, panting and gasping with agony. She would yelp at points due to her soul trying to get out to a point where she would tear herself apart if she let it go along with her baby. So for now all she could do was pant heavily with her eyes closed and try to ignore the burning and tug against her own body, waiting for the signal that the baby and herself were separated from each other.

Several minutes in she feel something snap inside of herself with great discomfort and painful whiplash to her insides; the small undeniably tear between her soul and that of her child's. She could not hold it in any longer; she bite down hard on 10's shoulder and let go as the process began again, if not even more painful than before; muffled shrieks escaping her through the whole time. She collapses again with a loud groan, "Oohhhh dear creator that was awful..."

Spencer eyes widen, not expecting that reaction from the female who was usually so tough and resilient to pain. But before he could respond on it, he felt the infant in his arms squirming in uncontrolled twitches; its body very close to being awakened.

"Holy smokes!" he exclaimed in excitement and delight. "That brought it halfway here! Just a bit more to go!"

10's gasps in excitement, then smiles at his tired mate. "C'mon my darling, their almost here! Stay hard dear and breathe, hard!" he squeals in uncharacteristic delight, wanting this to be over so 13 could take a break before the finally pup.

With that said, 13 sucked in a breath and groaned as hard as she could, letting the tug grab onto her child and move it out of her body. She stopped immediately though, still feeling the burning. She then screams, "Nnnaaaaaaagh~! Ah! I can't, I can't, I can't! Ooohhggg, Maker does this hurt!"

"Kitten come on my love, you gotta stay strong and help our baby's soul out! Its almost here!" 10 said while rubbing her hand and shoulder. "Please dear, if you can't do it, you both could die."

No matter what she heard, 13 did not listen. "Damn it 10! W-Why did you not talk...nnnnghh... me outta this!?" she yells, but then suddenly breaks down into tearless sobs. She buries her face in 10's chest and just sobs. "It hurts... it hurts so f-f-fuckin' bad... Ah!...I never knew... this was the pain one had to go through for children 10... nnnnnnnghhh! I'm so sorry... that y-y-you have to see me like this… Haaaaa!" she cried out through the pain and fear; not sure if she could do anymore.

10's eyes slightly widen, he held 13 close and almost wanted to sod himself. "Shhhhh my darling, please please don't cry. I know it hurts like fuckin' hell, but you are doing such an amazing job. Hell you're doing better than most people who only have to have one kid! The soul is almost out. C'mon sweetie pie, please do this for me…do it for Spencer…do it for your baby." He says, then planting a kiss on her burning forehead and stroking her face.

13 slightly purred at his hand on her face, cherishing these small gestures of love and loyalty from her mate. She let out a long breath and then nodded, but then tensed up as a wave hit her hard. She moaned loud but then curled up and shrieked as hard as she could, ripping in 10's fabric from how hard she was holding onto him well screaming.

10 hissed in pain but didn't try to stop her; she was in pain, tired as hell and wanted to stop. But she was still going because there was more work to be done here, a child so close to coming into the world.

"Yes! Yes! That's it Baker's Dozen; excellent! Oh my goodness we are so close!" Spencer squealed as the pup moved more against his chest and in his striped arms. "Just a little bit more! Give it all you got!"

"Ooh c'mon my darling you got this! Don't you dare give up now!" 10 also encouraged, a voice mixed between squealing himself and firm encouraging. "That's an order!"

13 squeeze 10's hand again, then shut her eyes tightly and growled as a particular strong tug grabbed at her soul. She grunts at first but then lets out a loud cry of pain and agony. She falls back into 10's arm, panting as if she ran a whole mile and burning in hot flares from all the work she had just done to get her child safely into the world just like she had done with Hope.

With that one last scream and tug, the soul slid out of 13's 'womb'; the baby immediately activating and starting to scream in baby sobs well in its uncle's hold. Spencer smiles at the infant and detaches the cord, and moving to the bench as 10 had to wrap the pup up in a soft blanket. "A perfect beautiful little boy!" he exclaimed well moving back to 13 and 10, the pale male fanning his mate with his free hand to try and cool her off from that hard bit of labor.

10 smiles and started to cry joyous sobs knowing both his child and mate were okay. Seeing his son finally here into the world...10 gently shook 13 to get her attention.

"Kitten, look in front of you," he gently said, a smile alit on his face.

Still out of breath and extremely exhausted, 13 squints her eyes to look in front of her, lifting her up with a gentle hand from 10's part.

The pup was made of striped fabric, a tough dark brown and gray one for his body and with two arms of the same striped material as his uncle. He had gray yarn for hair with black tips on the ends, and dark metal of his hands and feet very similar to his mother's claws. Finally thing 13 noticed was the green toggle he had for a fastener, the same type 10's brother 11 had wore.

13's teal eyes widen and she gasps in awe, "C-Can I hold...him?" She said still out of breath.

Spencer smiles with a soft chuckle; like he wouldn't let her hold her own son after what she had just done, "Of course you can." he says, gently handing the babe over to its mother and his sister.

13 took the boy into her arms and holds him close, feeling the pup kicking against the blanket well he still cried in all types of upsetness. 13 smiles and starts to cry joyous sobs. "Heh... wow... and you were growing inside me for two months. That's incredible."

10 hugs 13 tightly and kisses her on the lips, to happy with what she had done for him to care that Spencer was watching at glaring at him softly. "You did so amazing my love. You brought him into the world safe and sound."

He kisses 13 again, and smirks; to pleased with himself at the look Spencer was giving him to care that he was being seen in his cuddly loving moments that normally he only used well with 13 alone.

"Thought we were going to lose you there for a moment Baker's Dozen," Spencer said calmly, though it was clear by his tone and eyes that he had been frightened for the small female he saw as his own sister dearly. "You really had us…me scared."

"I'm okay…" 13 assured him in a very worn down and tired voice, trying to soothe her crying son down from whatever was upsetting him. "Hey, hey…there little one," she coaxed him gently, "I know sweetie I know…we've both been through a lot today."

The moment she shifted her striped son to rest against her chest as she layed back in exhaustion, her soft soothing voice entering his audio senators…the baby calmed and blinked his eyes opened to look up at his tired mother. 13 beamed at seeing his eyes were a bright green not to far off from her own; making her very happy. Little did she know that 10 had designed it on purpose because he wanted the babies to take as much after their mother as possible. Spencer may have chosen the stripes for the body but 10 still saw his wife in both babies.

"Hello there little one," 13 purred out happily, making her son smile and blink in surprise to the feline noise made by his mother. His eyes darted all around and never stayed to long on anything before looking around again. The moment he saw 10 though…the boy whimpered softly and buried his head against 13's front like he could disappear into it; making Spencer snicker and 13 to grow concerned.

"What was that all about?" she asked nervously, trying to move her son so he would look at his dad, but the baby was having none of it. He just pressed further into her front and whined at her trying to move him. "He acts like he hates you…"

"Its alright Kitten," 10 assured with a shrug, "His just very attached to you because of how close your souls were; I'm guess he'll be very clingy and only want to be held by you for sometime. No doubt he could sense you soul and if calmed by it, isn't that right our little wanderer?"

10 gently strokes his son's hair as he said that, chuckling when the boy yawned and curled up to his mother as he seemed ready for sleep after all he had endured well separating from his mother's depths.

"Wander…" 13 mused softly, "I like that! I want that to be his name; his mind always wandering off and no doubt that he will be moving all over the place once they begin walking."

10 chuckled well Spencer nodded in agreement to the name choice; liking the unique sound of it and it's meaning.

"Wandering off right now…." 13 yawned out well her son began to sleep against her, "Going somewhere only he can see, my little boy." She than fall asleep without worry, shocking Spencer but 10 rose a hand to calm him.

"She's just sleeping…she's exhausted already and we still have on more pup to get into this world. I just hope 13 can hold on just a bit longer after that…."

Spencer wanted to argue, tell 10 he was mad and that 13 could do anything; but she had almost dead there for a moment; what if the next one was too much of her frail body and she disappeared? The very thought shook him to his core and made he almost sick to even picture; 13 was strong, she was tough, resilient and never gave up.

So he wasn't going to give up on her; not now when there was one more little one to bring into this crazy family. It was long to be a long day…..


	7. Chapter 7

Prt. 7- A little bit of Destiny

*Warning! Death threats, swearing and stupidity in here!*

13 continued to sleep after the particularly painful and exhausting birth of Wander; her breathing very soft and shallow as her body tried to recover some of its lost energy. Being as small as she was and having already birthed two stitchpups through soul separation had taken almost all of the energy right out of 13's body. She was starting to regret her decision of not staying in bed and resting earlier like both 10 and Spencer had tried to tell her for weeks; well at least the floors were clean.

Spencer and 10 were both busy doing different things well 13 rested; 10 dabbing her face with a cloth he had gotten sometime during her rest and than wetted to try and help cool his mate off. If she got any hotter than serious harm could befall her and their last unborn child…he just prayed that 13 had enough fire left in her to get this one over with.

Well he was doing that, Spencer was making an idiot of himself; at least in 10's view as he hold Wander close and did everything one normal does when around small infants; cooing at them, stroking their faces with deep sighs and tickling lightly on the stomach until the baby laughed little.

"Hey look at that," Spencer said with amusement, shifting Wander to cradle him more securely, "His laughing already. There's hope for your children after all White Boy; they don't seem to have a dry bone about humor as you do."

10 gave a very small growl and clutched the cloth in his hand, very annoyed with striped male that was holding his son; the only thing that he thought was stopping him from smacking the shorter male into the wooden floor beneath him.

"Soooo not in the mood right now Sixpence," he grumbled out, trying to get back into focus as he ran the cloth over 13's face lightly; an action that greatly helped to soothe his anger down. "I get that I have no sense of humor okay? But right now really isn't the time…last thing we want is to wake 13 up from rest."

Spencer looked over to the slumbering female and frown slightly, not at seeing her like this or the situation but for a bigger more irritating reason; 10 was right…ugh! How that thought tasted like bitter medicine to admit or accept but there it was. As plain as his white and black striped body.

"Fine...fine, fine," he said calmly bouncing Wander lightly in his hold, "I'm just going to have to give your grumpy old man a real piece of my mind when it all over aren't I?"

"Sixpence…" 10 warned, getting irritated again.

"I wasn't talking to you White Boy," Spencer replied in a sing-song voice, still looking only Wander. "I was talking to this little cutie…hard to believe given the source."

He had excepted 10 to exploded on him, to say 'I hate you' or even the usually death threats but when he instead chuckled lightly, Spencer blinked in surprise…than got a little worried that the other had something planned.

"You're saying that 13 isn't cute enough to make a baby like him? I'm surprised at you Sixpence…good thing she's sleeping."

Spencer gave a very offended look and stutter out a few unfinished words to this statement. "I-we- how dare you?! You know I meant YOU; of course anything from 13 is perfect and amazing, just like her."

"Whatever…" 10 criticized, still finding his statement and the others reaction perfectly amusing. He than went back to work caring for his tired and resting mate; it was only a matter of time before the last pup would be here and he was worried…but he would do every little thing he could to help her.

* twenty minutes later*

The slumber wore off of 13 and she wake when starting to feel the pain waves again; making her instinctively pant and curl up to try to ease it down again.

"Ahh…"

"Kitten…?" said her concerned mate, immediately moving by her side again and stroking her face tenderly.

She didn't answer and instead tried to control her breathing just like 10 had shown her a few weeks back; breathing exercises indeed! It felt like even breathing now was a painfully forced action.

"Baker's Dozen, are you okay?" Spencer asked, having placed Wander with his sister Hope some time ago.

"Aaaaaahhh! Ha…" came the response from 13, ripping into the bed frame again.

"I'll take that as a no…" he said, backing up slowly, not about to be the target of pain induced anger.

"Please, just hang in there a little longer Kitten. You're going to be fine." 10 assured, gesturing for Spencer to get the finally pup hooked up and ready; which he did with no hesitant when seeing and hearing the small female's whimpers of pain.

One wave of pain hits her even harder, forcing her to stop from her whimpering and pant instead. 13 demanded 10 closer to her side. He drops to his knees and lets her cling onto his shoulders, watching her as she tried to breath. But all that came out was moans and groans.

"C'mon sweetie, remember your breathing." he whispered to her.

"Nnnh... it's too hard... it hurts so bad." she groans through the deep painful ripple.

"Shhhhh, I know Kitten but it will help. Please do it for me and Spencer." he encouraged.

13 nods and did as she was told. She sucks in a breath and nearly trembles against 10, clinging onto his forearms and groans loud as a more powerful wave struck her. 10 helped her up, and hugged her close; trying to calm her down.

"Kitten, do you're breathing. Moaning is just going to make it worse." he said while helping her to lay down on her back once again instead of her side.

13 grasps the bed frame and tries to breath in a pattern 10 taught her; it doing little to ease her pain and worry.

"Haaa~ I'm breathing... Hnnnn, I'M FUCKING BREATHING! Haaaaaaaaaaa~!" She screams at an even more painful pain ripples through her body. They were getting even closer and more unbearable.

"Hey hey hey, breathe Baker's Dozen. Breathe. Don't scream." Spencer coaxed a little to his friend.

She scrunches her face as if she were to scream again, but exhales, and pants as the pain passes at last.

"Alright, let's go get you set up and get you comfortable." Spencer said, moving to get everything ready to get the last pup out of 13's depths. She tried to relax and be calm but, it was just too hard when she felt everything inside of her screaming in pain.

"I want this to be over…" she pouted; cringing as another ripple of pain hit her.

"I know you do." 10 replied, well trying to soothe her through soft touches and gentle purrs to her audio senators. "But unfortunately we can't stop now. Just one more time sweetie and we can be done."

13 moaned softly and wished she had the energy to sucker punch in the face; what was this 'we' stuff? She was doing all the hard work here!

"Owww!"

"You holding up okay?" Spencer asked when he came back with the last child hold close to him, his eyes sad from all of 13's yelling.

"No…" she whined out, than got aggressive when the pain stopped, "This hurts like hell!"

Spencer cringed and quickly covered the babe's audio senators with his chest and free hand, looking very uncomfortable when she said things like this.

"I'm sure it does. But you really shouldn't yell this like that little lady," he said in a very weak stern tone. Spencer knew it was the pain talking but it still was scary to see the usually very gentle 13 saying such ugly things.

"I know…" she sighed out, looking like she was ready to start sobbing again; if not for a ill timed pain wave.

13 gripped the sheet under her when this wave hit her; it was stronger and harder to fight than the others. 10 held onto her hand on again for support.

"Ha…ha…ha…" she panted.

"Just hang in there Baker's Dozen." Spencer said as he set to work hooking the child up to the cord once again. "You're doing great."

"You got this sweetie!" encouraged 10; holding onto her hand tightly.

"AHH! Oh…when this is over 10, I am going to kill you!" she threatened as the pain intensified. 10 blinked in alarm before just nodding to his doomed fate and running a hand over 13's head, it was already start to heat up again.

"Just relax…Try not to think about killing me right now."

"It's hard not to…" 13 almost growled out at him, saved only by another pain wave. "UH!"

"I know but you need to focus 13." came his small encouragement, "Concentrate on having this pup."

13 stared at 10, knowing he was right. She than continued with her breathing and just waited out the pain well Spencer got everything ready again.

"Okay, I think your all set up here Baker's Dozen," he said, place a hand to her knee in a small gesture of comfort for his sister figure. "Are you ready to do this again chica?"

"As ready as I could be…" 13 replied well sitting up again; bracing herself for the pain that she knew was about to follow; only hopping this went smoother than Wander's birth.

"Okay then, when you're ready Baker's Dozen," Spencer encouraged, holding onto the babe securely but keeping the hand on her knee until she started the soul separation started again.

13 nod and breathed in deep breathes before holding in the last one when the signal of pain rippled through her middle again; making her curl up and try to hold on well her child's soul was slowly tugged out of her own. Deeper into the separation, 13 began to feel a intense pain; no burn but a great pressure to her soul.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed.

"Keep going 13. You're doing great." 10 said well squeezing her hand.

After riding that wave out, 13 took a break and let out her spent breathe before falling back into 10's arm again; panting in shaky breaths.

"Great job, Kitten." he said with a excited smile for seeing her still trying so hard despite how tired she was.

"Ohhh…"

"Good one Baker's Dozen." Spencer praised. "Do you think you can do another one?"

"I…I think so…" she managed to get out as 10 helped her to sit up again, her lags shaking slightly.

"Okay then, let's do this!" he said well 13 curled up again and groaned deeply as the process started up, worried that she was going to do something wrong.

*Ten minutes later…*

"Ahh!" 13 wailed from the room as she tried to let the separation happen that would bring her last child into the world…but they seemed to be taking their jolly old time about it.

"13, try not to fight this…your doing so well." 10 said, rubbing her arm with his hand that was from the arm he had around her back to support her up; almost like he was embracing her.

"Gah! How much longer is this going to take!?" she sobbed out, both of her legs buckling with fatigue and were shaking uncontrollable. It darn near broke both males' hearts to see 13 like this…so tired and frail; 10 honestly didn't know how much more of this 13 could take.

"I'm not sure Kitten…" he said gently, failing to notice the hostile expressing on 13's face when he tightened his hold on her. "I'm so sorry for this. But you need to focus. Are you all…" he stopped abruptly when 13 slapped him clean on the face with a hard smack. "Ow!"

"You JERK! I'm sitting here having your children while you just stand there watching like you're the one in pain and I'M foolin' around! What the hell?!"

"Baker's Dozen, calm down!" Spencer said as he used a free hand to grab 13 by the wrist and stop her from hitting 10 again; though he actually like seeing him get some well deserved pain. "You still have a kid to get out of you and wasting you energy on that dish rag isn't going to help anyone."

13 looked at him with big eyes, reluctantly pulling her hand way with a nod as she just went back to her breathing well her temperature sky rocketed. 10 seemed stunned silent as he slowly rose a hand to his face and stroked where 13 had basically bitch slapped him; frowning knowing that he had caused her so much pain and suffering.

He helped her sit up from her position as she tried to get ready for another go at getting this little soul out of her. 10 was holding her hand once again and response to hearing her whimpers of pain, he hushed her comfortingly just as he had done when they had been lost to each other during her second awakening; his hold strong on her being as though scared she was about to be lost to him again.

But the world could be that cruel could it? Give him back his love and life only to lose her like this? If he did…he'd have no choice but to continue on for the sake of his children should something happen to the trembling female called 13 in his arms.

"Button…?" 13 murmured as her body tensed from another painful ripple, her face turning to lean more into 10's presence.

"Yes…?" he asked out carefully, nervous because of her wrath but more relaxed when she used his pet name.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier…I didn't mean it…"

"I know you didn't." he said with a smile, "I know it's the pain talking and I understand. Can't say I didn't yell at Lizzie or Dad when they had to fix some of my injuries."

"I love you 10…"

"I love you too 13"

He then kissed her on the cheeked and hushed her again when she started to squeal in pain. "Come on babe, your so close…don't give up now."

13 nodded and held her breathe again as the process went on; a pain wave, a tug and her falling back into 10 each time in a seemingly endless cycle.

She demanded 10 at her side every time she had to go through it again. And every time he held her with one arm and holds her hand. "Pain...the p-pain..." She cries. 10 kisses her temple, "I know sweetie'. Hang in there." He says in a smooth tone. 13 had experienced terrible pain, but she was sure this was the worst pain she ever felt so far in her life; possible the whole birth because this one just refused to leave her body as a descent pace. 13 kept screaming and moaning as the pain came closer and closer. She was scared that she was doing something wrong here because no process seemed to be made.

"Ok 13 when another pain hits, I want you try and get this soul moving as hard as you can. Do not hold back dear." 10 ordered; he knew from her trembling and shaking that she was exhausted but so far the pup hadn't even stirred in Spencer's arms…meaning she had to try harder at letting the separation happen.

She nodded and grasps 10 hand well curling up as best as she could, while releasing a painful squeal. Spencer's eyes enlarge with delight to see the pup's soul finally moving down faster through the cord than he thought was possible.

"That's it! Keep it up!" he shouts delightfully

10 smiles with excitement, "C'mon 13! You can do it!"

She growls while baring her chin to her chest and shakes her head side to side.

"Rrrrrrrgh! I...CAN'T!..NNGH I CAN'T!" She yells in pain then as she starts to cry; if it were possible tears would roll down her cheeks.

10's expression grows saddened. He despised seeing his mate in agony. He holds her closer and holds her hand a little tighter than her grip. He then tries to calm her:

"Shhh, I know babe. I know it hurts. But please, you gotta keep trying! Our pup wants out! C'mon please for me?" He said almost begging as he shook himself from wanting to cry.

13 nods shakily, cringes her face, grits her teeth, and braced down harder than before nearly groaning through the whole tug at her insides. More and more hot flashes rolling over her body as the pain and pressure grow stronger.

Spencer places a gentle hand on 13's face to get her attention, "Alright, alright 13. That's enough for now, take a breather until the next one okay?" he says.

13 falls back into 10's arm, her fabric hot with soul flashes and the hard work she was doing after birthing two babes, completely breathless. Worry plasters onto 10's face, seeing his wife in agony.

"Hey-Hey, sweetie look at me.." He says softly. 13 turns her head at him and opens her eyes weakly. "You need to breathe right; you'll only overheat more if you don't. C'mon breathe like me." He says then demonstrates a breathing pattern, in and out through the mouth. His wife follows along with him.

She had been breathing for 2 minutes until another painful tug hits her hard. She yells, signaling the pain.

"Alright, start trying again Baker's Dozen!" Spencer commands, only begin so firm because he could see that 13 was fading fast.

13 grits her teeth again and curled up again, letting out a painful groan, "Nnnnuuuuugh!"

"C'mon Kitten, keep going!" 10 continues to chant.

Her eyes shoot open and screams as she feels something even more painful.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Spencer then shouts, "13! That's it, keep it up!" He was excited because the pup had as last moved in his hold, it had been a small twitch but it showed that it was working.

As trembling overtook her legs, 13 painfully made herself sit up the bed. 10 held onto her so she would not fall due to pain. 13 gets up just as another tug get there. Spencer again puts a hand on her leg for a gentle encouragement to not give up. 10 held 13 with one arm and grasped her hand for support.

"Ok Sweetie, time is of the essence. You need to give it your all. Now!" 10 encouraged with a tight grip on her body so she didn't fall down.

13 curled under her chin and groaned loudly while squeezing 10's hand and the beds frame. 10 kept encouraging

"C'mon 13! Get 'em out! You can do it."

She squeezed the bed tighter and kept trying, letting out a very loud growl.

"RRRRRRRRRRRGH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! THIS FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"I know babe, it's gonna hurt, just keep trying."

"MMMMMMMMGH! T-THE...PAIN...! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

13's separation from her last baby had been going on for an hour now. Poor thing has lost so much energy, at least half of her normal amount. In order to keep her stable and alive, 10 had resorted to sitting right behind her and was using himself as a brace so she didn't pass out or stop from curling up each time a tug at her soul signaled another time to try to get her babies souls out.

13 was so weak and tired. She no longer wanted to try or even breathe as every little action hurt. "I...I can't do it guys. Face it...Hnngh...I'm going to die..." She faintly says.

It broke both males heart to hear that. Spencer tightened his grip on her leg well 10 again holds 13 close.

"Shh, baby girl. Your not gonna die. Your last baby is almost here. Please don't quit on us now." 10 plead with her, placing both of his hands under her own in a tight squeeze, promising that he was there and wasn't about to leave her.

"Ahh…but…I don't think I can do this anymore!" she complained, so scared and just plain tired.

"I know this has to be hard, Baker's Dozen." Spencer said. "But you HAVE to keep trying, your almost there."

"But…It hurts soooo much…" she sobbed out.

"I know it does. Believe me. I know how awful facing pain is and you know how I deal with it," Spencer replied, squeezing her leg a bit tighter as he became very serious. "But you're the only one who can do this 13; you've got to stay strong and keep fight on. You were always my hero now be a hero to your child. I'm not giving up on you and neither is 10; now try again! You can do this!"

13 looked to Spencer is shock; one because he called 10 by his real name and because she knew without a doubt that he was right; she was ready to be a parent because she had sacrificed so most for those around her…she could just call it quits and stop right now when her baby was just a few more steps away from being right here with her. She narrowed her eyes in determination and nodded firmly before curling up again.

13 squeezes her eyes closed at that and held 10's hands and brace down weakly. He squeezed her hands back tightly and purrs softly into her neck, trying to send calming thoughts through their bond.

"Mmmmmmmgh!" 13 then felt the ominous "ring of fire" and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HHAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

10 and Spencer's eye's widen with delight. Spencer than then shouted, "It's the pup! It's halfway here! One more time Baker's Dozen! Just do that again one more time!"

"C'mon babe!" 10 said while trembling with excitement.

Panting hard, 13 squeezes 10's hands and took a large breath, using her last bit of energy for one last mighty tug at her soul; her eyes squeezed close tightly as she did everything in her power to help the soul move out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screams then falls back into 10's chest as she felt a large serge of pain rush through her, along some heat and a bright green flash.

"13 look!" 10 says warmly. He leans her upward to help her see; her eyes just barely able to stay open as she looked at her child that Spencer held in front of its simply exhausted and trembling mother.

The babe was letting out a loud cry; one of the most beautiful sounds any of the adult stitchpunks had ever heard. Their body was a white canvas very much like 10's bleached burlap and had bronze hands and eyes with a corset tie front but wasn't closed as her and the babe where still connected by the cords.

"She's really beautiful." Spencer said, looking at 13 with deep pride and admiration; she had just done something more amazing than anything he had ever seen before. She had brought life to not one but three tiny beings…words really couldn't even describe how proud he was of her for doing this.

"Okay…you can hold her in a moment but first things first. We need to separate 13 and the baby from the cord." 10 voiced out of nowhere, slipping out from behind his mate and propping her up with the pillows before moving to her front and gripping the cord in her middle; still alit brightly in a green hue.

"I'm going to permanently separate our daughter's soul from yours." 10 explained, signaling for Spencer to move back and hold onto the baby tightly. "That'll be the worst part, so brace yourself Kitten."

13 seemed perfectly mortified but the pain in her middle hadn't stopped yet like with the other two, so she nodded and gripped the bed tightly; ready for the worst of it.

10 gave her a nod and held onto the cord tightly looking away from his wife for this part.

"Now!" and with than declare 10 pulled the cord out from 13 with a quick snap; 13's eyes immediately flying opening in pain and her mouth screaming in intense agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

10 dropped the cord at once and lifted 13 up again when she had flopped back against the bed after her oil curdling scream. A deep concern in his face from the way she seemed to have nearly passed out on the spot.

"13?"

"Auuughnnn…" she moaned out before sitting up with his help once again, her eyes only focused on their new pale daughter that Spencer held close in protective arms.

"I…I want to see her." said 13, reaching her trembling arms out slowly, "I want to see my baby."

Spencer wrapped her in a fresh blanket and than handed her over to 13; a small smile of his facing seeing that all was well and as it should be.

"Creator above…" 13 said well shaking with joy, "She's more than beautiful. She's perfect." As she held her daughter to her chest, which 10 now closed off since the process was done, 13 purred lightly in a tired fashion and kissed the babe lightly on the head. "Hi sweetie…I'm your mommy."

13's sweet talk eventually worked. The baby calmed down and the crying ceased. Hearing the familiar voice of her mother made her feel safe.13 carefully held her baby, not wanting to let go. She held her in her weak, trembling hands, holding her so close. 10 wraps an arm around 13 and started to smile with deep joy in his eyes. He so happy to see his wife alive and ok, and also to seeing his daughter safe and secure.

13 looked up at 10, she could tell in his eyes he wanted to hold his daughter. She smiled and said, "Want to hold her Button?"

10 hesitated but nodded, "Y-Yea.." 13 handed their daughter to him, 10 took her and held her close to his front. He felt her start to kick a little against the blanket around her. His eyes calmed to great joy and he nuzzled against his baby with a soft purr; taking in her scent and breathing with great pride.

"Hey there munchkin…" 10 said softly. "It's nice to finally see you in person… Don't worry little one…"

10 put one hand on his daughter's head and stroked gently. It was then the babies opened her eyes, revealing that she held the same innocence in them as her mother .

"Oh guys…" Spencer said while acting like he was wiping a tear from his face. "She's just so beautiful…The two of you created such a beautiful little girl…"

10 cuddled close to 13.

"You did an awesome job Kitten…" he said. "I know this wasn't easy for you." His tone was very apologetic and he almost looked like he was afraid she was going to beat him silly.

"Yeah… But having you guys here gave me strength to get her here…" 13 replied, a small yawn escaping her as her fatigue finally seemed to catch up with her. "Thank you two for not giving up on me and making me stay strong."

A few stray sobbing noise came from Spencer's mouth as he watched 10 kneel down for 13 to have a better look of their daughter again; him moving closer as well to wanting to see the happy child and mother.

"Great job Baker's Dozen." Spencer said. "I told you once and I've told you time and time again; there's isn't anything you can't do. You were a real trooper today…I'm so proud of you."

13 smiled in thanks and reached out a trembling hand to him, having some trouble getting to his form; he seemed to know and reached out his own hand as he lowered himself down to his knees beside his tired sister, nuzzling into her hand softly with a happy smile.

They only were parted from each other when 10 turned her so the two of them were lovingly kissing each other before turning to their attention back to their baby.

"We still need a name for this little one…" 10 said as he handled the small girl back to 13; knowing that if anyone should be holding her right now it should be the woman that had gone through hours of pain to birth the small fidgeting little girl.

13 looked at her child deeply and thought for a few moments before look at Spencer. Her expression was unreadable before she came to a decision. "I want Spencer to name her."

Both male looked at her simultaneously and looked at her like she was a madwoman. But before being able to voice the concern, 13 held her hand up to silence them.

"I named Hope, 10 came up with Wander and I want Spencer to have a part in naming them too." She than looked right at the one like a brother to her and almost looked like she was begging. "You did so much for me and want to pay you back somehow…just pick a name for her please."

Spencer looked very stunned but also looked down to the pale little girl that was staring at him and her mother attentively; making him reach out a hand to gently stroke the babes cheek well she giggled from the action. He thought about Grace…his first friend and the way he had lost her. Than he thought of 13; finding her, loving her as he loved Grace…forming a friendship with her like he never thought he would know again. He even thought of 10; how he had hated the male, tried to drive him away when thinking he was only after 13 for lust, than the way it had changed when he learned of the true honest love 10 felt for his friend that was his little sister in so many ways. Simple put, he thought of all they had been through; all the pain, the love, the hard times and good times. Things that could all be seen as…

"Destiny…"

"Pardon?" 10 asked when Spencer suddenly said something after a long amount of deep thinking. "What was that Sixpence?"

Spencer looked nowhere but at the small girl in 13's hands, smiling softly now at what he thought was a perfect name for the baby. "I said Destiny; that's what I'd like to name her. Destiny that binds us together, even if we aren't always sure why…"

13 and 10 looked to their daughter and smiled broadly at the idea. One look at another and it was decided with a nod. As 13 cradled her daughter in her arms she started to cry softly just from the shock of being in a totally different environment.

"Hi Destiny…" 10 said to her in a gentle voice. "I know… the all of us have been through a lot today. But everything will be okay now."

"That's right Destiny," 13 cooed softly in a very loving tone, "It's going to be okay…your home now. Here with mommy, daddy and Uncle Spencer; my sweet baby."

"You have lots of people that love you Destiny… You're quite the popular girl around here…" Spencer smiled.

Soon Destiny let out a coo and then feel asleep in 13's arms…her mother soon following suite as her energy left her and she could finally rest; no more work needed to be done and she knew that Spencer and 10 would watch over her and the babies closely.

They were a family after all; a crazy and totally insane one maybe, but a family none the less.

Spencer and 10 indeed watched over her closely; 10 moving the other two babies beside their mother as well. He lined them all up and placed 13's arms around them in a secure hold…knowing that she would want the babies as close to her being as possible well she slept.

10 gave a small grin. 13 was going to be so pissed when she woke up; hopefully she forgot about wanting to kill him by than.

"Shouldn't we all be asleep, White Boy?"

10 stood properly, turning. Spencer was standing barely leaning the wall in his normal casual position of hands crosses over his front and one leg over the other. The taller male smiled, walked of to the striped male and in a odd moment of loss of character, hugged him.

Spencer flinched slightly, and gave a look of distaste but embraced him back lightly; patting him softly on the back before pushing him away with a hand to the head. "No touchy; I've told you before."

10 pulled away with a small chuckle; knowing that had been awkward for the both of them "Sorry about that. I'm just really happy and actually very grateful for your help today." He than looked over his shoulder to 13 and smiled before looking back at Spencer. "Boy is she gonna still be sore in the morning."

Spencer gave a look, "A little…"

He than hit 10 violently on his bad arm; the one 13 had ripped through during Wander's birth. 10 bit his lip, holding in that yelp for his mate and children's sake. He looked at Spencer, "Ow."

"That's about a 10th of what SHE felt today, thank you very much." Spencer replied with a stern tone and serious face. "I hope you realize that you are never EVER allowed to make her have children again, dirt-monkey!"

10 couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have the old Spencer back.  
Spencer looked away from 10 at the bed behind him. 10 turned, looking at his family. He led Spencer back not really caring that he normally disliked the other male; they were a family now after all.

The two stood by the slumbering ragdolls on the bed; one tired mother and her three perfect babies, both looking down in amazement.

"You know I'm still going to dismantle you tonight in your sleep for this right White Boy?" Spencer asked, sounding more serious than teasing. But 10 just rolled his eyes and he pulled a sheet higher over 13 and the pups, stroking each one gently on the head.

"Whatever you say Sixpence…Whatever you say…"

Yup; pregnancy and children really were a curse and a blessing.

THE END

*passes down from exhaustion*


End file.
